The present embodiments generally relate to hand tools. More particularly, the present embodiments pertain to a class of tools generally referred to as punch down tools. Punch down tools are hand tools that may be used by telecommunications and network technicians for inserting wire into insulation-displacement connectors on punch down blocks, patch panels, keystone modules, and surface mount boxes.
There a number of types of existing punch down tools. For example, an impact type punch down tool includes a handle, an internal spring mechanism, and a removable slotted blade. To use an impact type punch down tool, a wire may first be positioned into a slotted post, then the slotted blade is pressed down on top of the wire, over the post. An internal spring mechanism in the impact punch down tool resists the pushing until a required pressure is reached, at which time the internal spring is released and the wire is pushed into the slot by the blade, thereby cutting the insulation and securing the wire.
Other punch down tools lack the internal spring mechanism, but may include a reversible blade assembly common to punch down tools. Standardized reversible punch down inserts are designed to work with specific cable and connector types, e.g. 66, 110, etc. Thus, a type 110 blade may be used to punch down Cat5/Cat6 cable to 110 jacks and patch panels, as an example, and a type 66 blade may be used to punch down telephone wire to 66M blocks, as an example. The most common type of reversible slotted blade is a double-ended blade with 66 type and 110 type blades mounted on opposite ends of a common shaft, although both ends could be 110 type ends, or a 66 type ends, or some other combination of known punch down blades.
With a standardized reversible punch down insert, the 66 type end or the 110 type end may extend from the punch down tool and the punch down insert may be twisted to lock the reversible punch down insert into place using a bayonet-style connector. When it is desired to have the other end of the punch down insert extend from the punch down tool, the reversible punch down insert removed, rotated 180 degrees, and re-inserted into the punch down tool where it may again be twisted and locked into place using a bayonet-style connector. Other punch down tools may not include a reversible slotted blade, and may include only a single, fixed blade attached to the handle.
There are a number of drawbacks with currently available punch down tools. For example, existing punch down tools have a narrow scope of usefulness as the punch down tool is typically only used for the limited purpose of the punch down operation. Furthermore, punch down tools have a relatively large size. Nonetheless, even though the punch down tools may be used infrequently and are relatively large, data communication technicians and electricians still may need to carry punch down tools along with all of the other types of tools necessary for their work. It may be a hassle for them to gather all of the separate tools that may be needed. It may also be unwieldy and cumbersome to carry all of the tools at the same time that may be required. In addition, it is also costly for a technician or electrician to purchase and carry all of the various tools that may be required.
Therefore, it would be desirable if existing punch down tools could somehow be combined with other tools that are carried by technicians to reduce the overall number of tools that a technician may be required to carry. As noted above, a standardized reversible punch down insert having a 110 end and a 66 end has a fairly large diameter and includes a retaining ring spring or circular spring clip that is used to removably secure the standardized reversible punch down insert to a shaft in the tool. The shaft that is typically used with the standardized reversible punch down insert is relatively thick and requires a large diameter handle to house the shaft. As a result, the overall shape of a punch down tool typically includes a handle that is very thick to accommodate the standardized reversible punch down insert, circular spring clip, and shaft. Consequently, the overall shape of the punch down tool, including the wide shaft and handle, makes for an unwieldy, oversized, and undesirable screwdriver if it were adapted to also receive reversible screwdriver bits.
It is known to provide a screwdriver having reversible bits. For example, some screwdrivers include a removable hollow shaft adapted for housing a bit holder on either end thereof. Reversible bits that may have a Phillips head on one end and a slotted end on the other end of the reversible bit may be placed within the bit holder in the screwdriver. The screwdrivers may also include bits of varying sizes to provide greater versatility to the screwdriver. Typical screwdrivers adapted for reversible screwdriver bits, however, are generally relatively small in diameter and do not accommodate the relatively larger size standardized reversible punch down insert having a 110 type end and a 66 type end and the accompanying shaft and circular spring clip typically used with the standardized reversible punch down insert.